produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Jung Eunwoo
|birthday = July 1, 1998 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = B |height = 166.6cm |weight = 48kg }}Jung Eunwoo (정은우) is currently an idol under AlSeulBit Entertainment. She ranked #21 on the finale of Produce 101 Season 1 and was unable to make it into I.O.I. Career & History Eunwoo appeared on audition programs regularly, which eventually got her in contact with Pledis and then casted. She was a contestant on The Voice Kids, Superstar K4, and the National Singing Contest. In March of 2017, she debuted as a member of the girl group PRISTIN with other fellow trainees. In early 2018, Eunwoo along with other Pristin members, formed and debuted a sub-unit called Pristin V. The released their single, "Get It". On May 24, 2019 reports were made that Pledis and the members of Pristin have decided to disband the group. The label confirmed the news and revealed that Nayoung, Roa, Yuha, Eunwoo, Xiyeon, and Kyla have terminated their contracts with Pledis. Meanwile, Kyulkyung, Yehana, and Sungyeon have decided to continue with Pledis. On October 21, 2019, it was reported that Yuha, Roa, Eunwoo, and Rena have signed with newly formed entertainment agency AlSeulBit Entertainment. The agency will be debuting a new girl group in November, 2019 consisting of five members, including the four ex-Pristin members. Discography Produce 101 * "Pick Me" (2015) * "Fingertips" (2016) Pristin Albums * Hi! Pristin (2017) * Schxxl Out (2017) Singles * "WE" (As Pledis Girls) (2016) * "Wee Woo" (2017) * "Black Widow" (2017) * "We Like" (2017) Pristin V Singles * "Get It" (2018) HINAPIA Albums * New Start (2019) Singles * "DRIP" (2019) Solo * "Sickness" (with Vernon of Seventeen) (2016) Filmography Music Videos Produce 101 * Pick Me (2015) Pristin * We (2016) * Wee Woo (2017) ** Wee Woo Dance Version (2017) * We Like (2017) ** We Like Dance Version (2017) Pristin V * Get It (2018) * Spotlight (2018) HINAPIA * DRIP (2019) Appearances * Orange Caramel - My Copycat (2014) * Seventeen - Mansae (2015) Television * The Voice Kids (2011) * Superstar K4 (2012) * National Singing Contest * Produce 101 Season 1 (2016) Gallery Promotional Eunwoo Pledis Girlz Profile.jpg|Pledis Girls Eunwoo Hi Pristin.jpg|''Hi! Pristin'' Eunwoo Schxxl Out.jpg|''Schxxl Out'' Eunwoo Get It.jpg|"Get It" Produce 101 Jung Eunwoo Profile.jpg Jung Eunwoo Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Jung Eunwoo Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Jung Eunwoo Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Jung Eunwoo Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Jung Eunwoo Produce 101 Promotional 5.jpg Videos Produce 101 Produce 101 Pledis ParkSiyeon, LimNayoung, JungEunwoo, ZhouJieQiong @Hidden Box EP.01 20160122|Hidden Box Challenge Produce 101 Pledis Trainees Performance EP.01 20160122|Company Evaluation Jung Eunwoo - Pick me|Pick Me Grade Reevaluation Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣJung Eun Woo – Group 2 SNSD ♬Into the New World EP.04 20160212|Into The New World Eye Contact Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣJung Eun Woo - EXO ♬CALL ME BABY @ Position Eval.(VOCAL) EP.07 20160304|Call Me Baby Eye Contact Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣJung Eun Woo - ♬Fingertips @ Concept Eval. EP.10 20160325|Fingertips Eye Contact Produce 101 Moment of Fate! Final Stage for Top 11 ‘CRUSH’ EP.11 20160401|Crush Performance Produce 101 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Pristin Category:Pristin V Category:HINAPIA